Tbas drabbles
by Theblackangels
Summary: Exactly what it says.
1. Chapter 1

Tba's drabbles

Tba- just me thinking of thing. I gotta get stuff out too you know.

I'm just making this for that reason only.

*smile* so please no flames.

* * *

The roar of thunder

The crashing of waves

oh my sweet angel, don't be afraid

I'll be here for you

so please don't cry

listen to my voice

my sweet words

this lullaby is just for you

don't be afraid

oh please don't cry

My sweet angel

Fly away

* * *

Date- 9/22/10


	2. Chapter 2

Tbas drabbles 2

* * *

From our first meeting, to now

The bond we shared

Too much to describe

Yet how, did we drift so far apart?

Together with you

I wished it'd never end

But now

We're so far apart

A vast sea between us

Can I never reach you?

Can we never go back to those days?

It was stupid of me

I never did treasure it

These memories of us, are all I have left

I do not love you

But, I'm not sure myself

For you to continue following me

All those years

Your feelings

Tell me them

Do not avoid me

I need to know the truth

Do not look away

What are you afraid of?

Maybe its me

Getting angry at every little thing

Grudges that I've held on to

Somehow, seem so insignificant now

I cant find a reason to hate you

Why is that?

For 5 years you have avoided me

Not a single word exchanged

You with your friends

Me with mine

Are our worlds, that different?

Tell me, I have to know.

I hate, this feeling.

The feeling I get,

Is it regret?

My heart, hurts.

I hate, not knowing.

Please tell me.

Your true feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Tbas drabbles 3

* * *

The closer I get to you

The more I fear I will lose you.

So I'll, hide in my shell

Ignore all your words, and protect myself from the pain.

Your betrayal, your death

Anything that will hurt me

I hate the feeling, of losing something, and not being able to do anything about it.

So I won't get close to anyone.

I'll stay here.

In the dark.

Where I won't be hurt.

No one will come, no one will die

I will be safe

you cant hurt me.

So please, don't be close to me,

I don't want to lose someone, like that

ever again.

I don't want to be hurt

To feel the pain

No more

No more

Just, leave me alone.

I don't want your sympathy, or your sugar-coated words

I don't want your gifts, or your smiles

I want you to leave

So I wont' get close to you

So my heart won't break

When you

Die

* * *

Date-


	4. Chapter 4

drabbles 4

Thought of this song in class. Why? I dunno. My mind is like that.

Well, it may have something to do with the fact that my friend told me she watched Alice in wonderland, you know, the one. Queen of hearts has a giant head, etc.

Anyways, back to the song, it's supposed to start off slow.

A child or someone that looks like a child with a very child-like voice singing it. (Can't get any more specific than that..)

Their voice pretty much echoes.

The scenery is at a graveyard. The person is sitting on a tombstone, singing and kicking their legs.

* * *

Hi miss Alice, how do you do?

covered in black, white, and blue.

~crows fly past~

Hey miss Alice, listen to my voice. Open your eyes, what do you see?

Cheshire cat, queen of hearts, a sleepy door mouse, snow white rabbit, the mad hatter.

~sound of clock striking three~

Oh Miss Alice, hear the ring,

Please Miss Alice, sit down, (laughter) enjoy this tea party.

Dear miss Alice, please don't leave.

Oh miss Alice please stay.

~Person grins and sings louder~

My miss Alice, how are you?

Stained with black, red and blue.

~person throws their head back and laughs~

Scene fades to black as the clock tolls~

* * *

Date-


	5. Chapter 5

drabbles 5

try reading this while listening to Lacie (pandora hearts).

i tried to match with the music, but only the first few sentences would fit (probably)

* * *

Did you ever wonder

Why the star fades away?

Did you ever ask

Why did we part?

I know its hard

For you to accept

But even so (I want you to)

Take my place

This ocean so blue

So deep, tears slide down

Velvet cheeks

Sitting here, waiting

I wait for you.

Did you ever cry

To yourself at night?

Did you ever stare

At the (lonely) white moon?

Sitting in the shadows/darkness

Drowning in the void

A thorny cage

Prevents escape.

(I) wonder

Can we drown in the sky?

Close your eyes

The sun on your skin

The feeling

The world spinning (around).

Open your eyes

And come back (to me)

In this world full of lies

We drown…


End file.
